


The Clown Ordeal

by Tlern467



Category: final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlern467/pseuds/Tlern467
Summary: Warrior of Light and some of the Scions and friends are taking a much needed breather, but of course Gilgamesh and Hildibrand are involved so it gets more complicated quickly





	The Clown Ordeal

Chapter One-Costa Del-What Now!? 

The surf’s gentle cadence was a nice reminder of the ever present tranquility of this resort town. A welcome break from the constant needs of Eorzea and elsewhere. 

Fireworks bloomed like thundering flowers in the warm tropical night air.   
Costa del Sol was an artifact of Ul’dah measures of success-wealth and prosperity tucked away in the otherwise rugged beauty of La Noscea. A paradise of excess. The steward of Costa del Sol, Geregumo, lounged in his shaded chair while fanned by loyal and strictly enforced beautiful maid servants. 

Lyse smiled next to her, the Ala Mhigan towered over Shirlai Atomos-the Warrior of Light. Lyse had taken the opportunity to dress in something other than the battle gear Tartaru designed for her. Light white loose fabric that swayed with her muscular movements and the ocean breeze, her golden hair down. 

Here they were, some few of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and allies to the Warrior of Light’s cause. It had been so long since they were all together. 

“It is good to see you as always,” Yugiri said with a graceful bow. Shirlai responded with a bow of her own and a small smile. It was hard to believe in their own way-Yugiri and Shirlai were kindred spirits. She had not known any of her former clan to survive-much less that Yugiri was from the last known village of her clan. Did Yugiri suspect that as well or had she discerned the truth long before?   
Yugiri gave the same small quick smile. 

“Look who I found Shirlai,” Tartaru piped up from behind them. Sure enough, more guests came to the fore. Cid Garlond, magitek ingenue and Garlean ex pat, Avaline from the former Crystal Braves and...Lucia.   
“Ser Aymeric heard of the Scions’ plans to celebrate our accomplishments. He sends his regrets he could not be here in person.”  
“You are welcome as ever,” Alphinaud said. Shirlai nodded   
“Ah, and he says you and he need to sup again-this time uninterrupted by Ishgard’s crises for the time being.”   
Shirlai nodded again. She’d like nothing more. 

Y’shtola and Krile came up from their time in the water-both laughing and soaked.   
It was good to see the joy again on her friends and compatriots faces. 

“It’s gone!” A Miq’ote woman screeched in panic. “Master Geregumu, it’s gone my lord!”   
“What’s gone?”   
“My lord, the ceremonial sword from your grandfather. We’ve searched everywhere-there’s naught but green feathers, heavy footprints in the dust, and scraps of red cloth.”   
“Ah good, assistant. It is I, Hildebrand Manderville who came smelling a case.”   
He flexed in his “gentlemanly” pose. His muscular father was nearby wearing nothing but some tight fitting shorts. “It smells of our wayward associate Greg!”   
“Who’s Greg?”   
“Why hes...he’s Greg! Assistant, if you would?”   
Shirlai shook her head and explained. 

“Ah, so our thief-this Gilgamesh, has a habit of stealing swords,” Y’shtola said. “Including a few swords from our mutual friends’ investigation.”   
“What a strange hobby this ruffian has,” Krile said   
Shirlai chuckled and explained that Gilgamesh was eventually waiting to challenge her again after losing twice now.   
“So he means to lure you into a duel again,” Yugiri said “well if that’s the meat of it I say we track the fiend’s next move and take him on our terms. Like as not, we’re all here because of you Warrior of Light. Let’s see this case of sorts through.”   
“Agreed. I’m not much of a fighter myself but it wouldn’t do to abandon our host to his shame,” Krile said   
Lucia smiled. “Just like old times in Ishgard. Except with a buffoon who can also summon primals. Ser Aymeric is going to need a full report-count me in until we apprehend this bungling idiot.”   
“Capital! More assistants are a gentleman inspector’s best friend. Onward assistant, I smell the case westward!”   
And off Hildibrand, the miq’ote, his father Godbert and Nashu his faithful companion went in a blaze of sand and dust.   
“Sounds like fun. Besides, you’re my friend. Let’s give old Gilgamesh what for!” Lyse said.   
Suddenly the very Ad Hoc Detective agency of Scions, Domans and Hildibrand and associates were on the case!


End file.
